sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
First 9
The First 9 were the first nine members of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Formed in Northern California before settling in Charming, California, the First 9 opened up their charter club, SAMCRO, in 1967. First 9 Members John 'JT' Teller Status: Deceased John Teller was the founder and President of SAMCRO. Went head on with a semi truck and still survived two days later until he died. First husband of Gemma Teller Morrow and father of Jackson Teller, Thomas Teller, and Trinity Ashby. Piermont 'Piney' Winston Status: Deceased One of the co-founders of SAMCRO along with his best friend, John Teller. Piney was the father of SAMCRO member Opie Winston. He was murdered by Clay Morrow in Season 4 after attempting to blackmail him to stop moving drugs. Lenny 'The Pimp' Janowitz Status: Alive He was the 3rd member to join the Sons of Anarchy MC. He is the former Sergeant-at-Arms under John Teller. Currently imprisoned at Stockton State Prison for allegedly killing three ATF agents. Lenny had served in Vietnam at the same time JT and Piney were. They were in different outfits, but met up after missions. After his return stateside, he was disappointed like the others, not being able to find work, or be accepted into college. Despite his obsession with body building, he succumbed to his two pack a day cigarette habit and contracted throat cancer, resulting in his voice box (larynx) being removed. Keith McGee Status: Deceased After being a founding member of SAMCRO, Keith moved to Belfast where he became the President of the club's Belfast charter, SAMBEL. He was killed by Clay Morrow in Season 3 for betraying the club. Wally Grazer Status: ''Deceased' 'He was the 5th member of the Sons of Anarchy MC in 1968. A drifter by choice by the time he hooked up with SOA, he already had deep connections to every nitty and gritty part of Redwood County. He was a valuable asset. Dying of cirrhosis he took his life in 1986 Thomas 'Uncle Tom' Whitney ''Status: Deceased He became the 6th member of the Sons of Anarchy MC, after Wally Grazer introduced him to the club. He holds the unofficial record for "most stolen anything" in the SOA lore. Chico Villanueva Status: Deceased '' Chico was the daredevil of SOA. He first met the MC in 1968. Chico was the first Hispanic member of SOA. Chico helped SOA form an alliance with the Mayan MC. Otto 'Lil' Killer' Moran ''Status: Deceased Joined club in 1968. He was 5'7 on a good day and got the nickname 'Lil' Killer' because it is rumored he once killed a 300lb man with his bare hands during a fist fight. Not to be confused with Otto "Big Otto" Delaney. Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Status: Deceased Clay was one of the First 9, but not a "founding member". In the season 4 episode, "Family Recipe", Clay mentions that Piney sponsored him when he was originally patched into the club in 1972. Clay became the president of SAMCRO after John Teller's death, and remained so until he was ousted by Jax in the season 4 finale, "To Be, Act 2". Clay was the last of the First 9 to join. Clay Morrow is personally responsible for the deaths of three of the First 9: Piney Winston, Keith McGee, and John Teller. Clay was killed by Jackson "Jax" Teller, an execution vote that was carried out by Jax Teller in 2013. Category:MC culture Category:First 9 Category:Writers